


(Podfic of) No Homo by RemainNameless

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' sophomore year starts something like this:<br/>3 FourLokos<br/>+ 1 peer-pressuring cat<br/>- 1 best bro to end all best bros<br/>= 1 Craigslist ad headline that reads "str8 dude - m4m - strictly platonic".<br/>Derek is the fool who replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) No Homo by RemainNameless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Homo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148039) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



> I doubt that there's a Sterek fan in Teen Wolf fandom that hasn't read this story, but here it is in audio form. It's funny, and in the way that all humor is, a send-up of something that kind of... isn't funny. I'll let you draw your own conclusions.

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 10:13:10

[zip file of MP3s by chapter](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/No%20Homo.zip) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 291 MB  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014060601.zip) courtesy of [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)

Outtakes!


End file.
